powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hand Blasts
The power to project energy blasts from one's hands. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Also Called *Palm Blasts Capabilities The user is able to project blasts of energy/matter from their hands, being able to cause cutting, impaling, concussive, etc. damage. Depending on what the beam is composed, it can posses a variety of additional effects. Applications * Beam Emission * Concussive Force * Cutting * Elemental Ball Projection * Energy Ball Projection * Energy Wave Emission * Impale Associations * Attack Powers * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Energy Manipulation * Gun Protrusion * Power Fists Limitations * Useless if the user can't use their hands. Known Users Gallery Aaang fighting.gif|As the Avatar, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can release various elemental blast from his hands such as Air... Avatar aang firebending.gif|...and fire. Son goku kamehameha.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) firing off his signature technique, the Kamehameha... File:LB0.JPG|...and readying a Ki Blast. Raditz Saturday Crush.gif|Raditz (Dragon Ball Z) using Saturday Crush. Ki Blast by Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) blasting Nappa with a Ki blast. Zarbon's Elegant Blaster.gif|Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z) using Elegant Blaster. Vegeta's Genocide Breaker.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) kills Jeice with Genocide Breaker. Goblin Sparkle Blast.jpg|Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) fires an energy beam from his hands. Castiel-kills-demon.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) smiting a demon. Chimera demonstrates her power.GIF|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) releases concussive force from her hand by concentrating her magical power. Phantom Cannon.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) activates Phantom Cannon to fire a blast of extremely powerful magical power. Monk Chi Power.png|The Old Monk (Jackie Chan Adventures) became able to fire chi blasts after writing a symbol of the Scroll of Hung Chao on his palm. Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash!!!! JoJo.gif|Hierophant Green's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) EMERALD SPLASH!!! Hard Blasts - Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) firing a Repulsor blast. Hand Blast by Hobgoblin.jpg|Hobgoblin (Marvel Comics) Hand Blast by Noh-Varr.jpg|Noh-Varr/The Protector (Marvel Comic) Hand Blast by Ultron.jpeg|Ultron (Marvel Comics) Vulcan-X-Men-Gabriel-Summers-Marvel-Comics-h2.jpg|Vulcan (Marvel Comics) blasts energy from his hands Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using Hiken to create a powerful fire blast, plowing through a fleet of Baroque Works Billions ships. Laser Generation by Kizaru.gif|Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) can fire photon energy blasts from his fingertips. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky's (One Piece) Radical Beam. Hand Blast by Azula.gif|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) like most Firebenders can shoot fire from her hands. Byakurai.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) casting Hadō #4: Byakurai. Raikōhō.gif|Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach) casting Hadō #63: Raikōhō. Gran Rey Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Gran Rey Cero, a blast of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. CeroOscuras.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) firing off a Cero Oscuras. Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) firing off his signature technique, the Spirit Gun. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique. Zeru Fire Blast.gif|With his ability to manipulate fire, Zeru (Yu Yu Hakusho) can release his flames in a devastating blast from his hands. Genos destroying House Of Evolution.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) destroying the House of Evolution building with his Incineration Cannons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Combat Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries